itazuranakissfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotoko Aihara
Kotoko Irie(入江 琴子''Irie Kotoko''), before Aihara (相原, Aihara), is the main female protagonist of the Itazura na Kiss series. She is in love with the handsome and intelligent Naoki Irie. After her newly constructed house collapsed, she moved into the Irie household, her father being a very close friend of Naoki's father, Shigeki Irie. Background Ever since she was young, Kotoko has lived with her father ever since her mother died when she was at a very young age. After she enrolled into Tonan High School, she was placed into Class F (classes are arranged by letter) along with her friends Jinko, Satomi and Kinnosuke, also known as "Kin-chan". During the freshman speech on the first day of school, she overheard some girls talking about Naoki Irie, who was to deliver the speech. Hearing that he was possibly the number one genius in Japan, Kotoko imagined a studious person. However, when Naoki appeared and began speaking, she was surprised at how different he looked and instantly fell in love with him. For the next two years, she tried to win his affections by studying hard to get into Class A while working up the courage to confess her feelings. During the end of her second year (still in Class F), she was able to write a love letter, but before she could give it to him, Naoki had already rejected it. Appearance She has long red-brown hair with bangs, big warm brown eyes, and a slim build. She also has a cute upturned nose and a smile on her face. Throughout the series, she has many different outfits and hairstyles, but usually either leaves her hair down, or has it in pigtails or braids. When she wears her nurse uniform, she normally has it in pigtails to keep it short and out of the way of her work. She is always described as being adorable and cute. Personality Kotoko is a absent-minded, cheerful, romantic, and emotional girl. She is rather clumsy but very determined and driven. She has a lot of spunk and is fiesty. She shows her emotional side whenever she would see Naoki with another girl, like Christine Robbins, but this just displays her love for him. Kotoko is regarded as being stupid and known for messing things up. She is very much clumsy, often falling down steps a lot. She is also a comedic character and absent-mined, from what Naoki had said. Plot Anime Manga Drama Relationships Kotoko has always liked Irie-kun, and one day tries to give him a love letter expressing how she feels about him. But sadly he does not accept it. Later Kotoko's house collapes becuase of bad construction and an earthquake. So she and her father go and stay at her fathers friend's house, and their eldest son just so happens to be Irie-kun. So now Kotoko must live in the same house as her crush, and through this her love for Irie-kun grows stronger. Soon after Irie-kun relizes he also has feelings for Kotoko and confesses to her in episode 14. In that same episode Irie-kun proposes to Kotoko and they get married. Kotoko and Irie-kun have their hard times, but they always stay strong in the end. At the end of the anime they have a child named Kotomi. Trivia *Kotoko had a crush on Naoki since her freshmen year.Anime Episode 1 *She's bad at cooking, despite her father being a famous chef in Tokyo. *She falls down steps a lot.Anime Episode 23 *She often gets jealous when she sees other girls talking to Naoki. *Kotoko has only been angry enough to say that she doesn't like Naoki two times despite what he's said. First when Irie takes her into the alley way after she showed everybody his picture as a girl at the restaurantAnime Episode 7 and second when Naoki slaps her.Anime Episode 19 *Kotoko cannot speak English well. *Most of the boys in the series seem to fall in love with her, but that doesn't change her feelings for Naoki. *Even after marriage, she regards Naoki as "Irie-kun". Gallery References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Tonan High School Category:Tonan University Category:Tonan Hospital Category:Nurses Category:Tonan University Hospital